Sally Hunter
Storylines 2001-2005 Mother of Ellie, Dan, Lee and Lisa as well as the wife of Les. She began working at the local Chemist in Hollyoaks, before becoming a secondary school science teacher at Hollyoaks Comprehensive. On her arrival, already Sally had her work cut out in trying to track down her eldest child Ellie who has been missing for nearly two years in Ibiza. Ellie's disappearance brought much grief into the Hunter household as youngest daughter Lisa self harmed herself and Lee was getting in trouble with the police. Things weren’t made easier by the fact that Sally's husband, Les, always turned to alcohol when he couldn’t cope with his daily troubles. Les's drinking split him and Sally up for a while after he accidentally hit her while drunk but through these difficult times, sally kept a strong head and kept her family together. Eventually, when Ellie did arrived back home-suddenly things got even worse for the Hunter clan. Ellie's arrival brought more misery as she would often go against her mother's wishes. Ellie married Toby Mills, which the Hunter family approved off, but it was to be a huge mistake. After Ellie went missing again, Dan and Toby went to track her down but instead it was to be a horrendous night for the Hunter family. Toby had died and Dan was accused of his murder, while Ellie was left unconscious. Dan protested his innocence as he accused Toby of being the local serial killer and the Hunter family had to wait for Ellie to regain her consciousness, in order to clear Dan's name. When Ellie eventually woke up, she had lost her memory and accused Dan of killing her husband. This led to a long battle between the Hunter family and Ellie, climaxing to Ellie testifying against Dan in court. It led Dan to being sentenced for 15 years which left Sally devastated. However, within time Ellie managed to get her memory back and retracted her statement, claiming Dan's innocence after all. A delighted Sally was hugely relieved when Dan was finally released, but she vowed to never forgive Ellie who moved away from Hollyoaks after Sally disowned her. For once things seemed to be getting better for Sally, but it wasn’t to last for too long as son Dan died in a rally race. With so many bad memories in Hollyoaks, Sally decided the best was to move away from Hollyoaks and begin a new fresh life away with husband Les. The pair bid farewell on Les's motorbike to start a new life in Cyprus. Sally Hunter's character will remain in the fondness of many fans memories as she was always kind hearted, caring and helped characters like Norman (through his homelessness) and gave Bombhead a roof over his head after he lost his mother. Background Infomation * Channel 4 described Sally as strong-willed and caring woman See Also * List of appearances * Hunter family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2001 debuts Category:2005 departures Category:Hunter family Category:Teachers Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:School staff Category:Pitstop employees Category:Past characters